Artorias
The fabled hero Artorias, the Abysswalker, was a man who served as an X-Grade Mercenary for the Axis, before his defection. Renowned for being invincible, the fastest man in history, and for his multitude of grandiose adventures, Artorias is considered one of the most powerful individuals to ever walk the planet. His multiple exploits are often relayed as legends and fairytales, though most stories are factual in origin. He is one of the few people believed to be on par with the Silver Blade, James Consumit, and is considered by many to have been a Chosen One. Backstory His birth prophecized long before his conception, Artorias was born to a widow with no love for him, and so he was thrown out into the wilderness. The Goddess of the Moon and Sea, took pity upon the child - raising him herself until he grew to be seven years of age. Teaching him how to survive, and how to unlocking the rare Godly Ki within him, the Moon Goddess sent Artorias out to join civilization. It was at this point that Artorias, with a mind of his own, stumbled upon the town of Londome. The residents, impressed deeply by the boy's resilience in finding their town, took it upon themselves to help raise him. Adopted by a blacksmith, at the age of 10 Artorias was allowed to learn of the demonic wolf that preyed upon the town. Every new moon and blood moon, a white wolf, said to be the size of a horse and with an impenetrable cover of fur, would feast viciously upon the livestock of the town. "A beast with fur as pale as the moon, whose silver eyes can petrify any who stare too long, whose breath brings forth hell's very flames, can not be killed, cannot even be injured - all it may and can do is terrorize every new coming of the lunar cycle, and every dreadful crimson eclipse." All warriors who tried to fell the beast met grizzly ends, unable to even deter it from their home. It was at this point that Artorias, despite the many protests, vowed to slay it. His father eventually relented, citing that Artorias was the most promising warrior he had ever seen, with a premise that rivaled the great Caesar. Artorias sat on the roof of a chapel, holding a spear his father had crafted for him, alongside two broadswords, and a bow fashioned from crimson oak. The bleak darkness of the new moon fell upon the town, and soon enough, the gallop and bounding of the great white wolf came upon the town. Artorias, with his bow, attempted to shoot down the beast - only to watch as his arrows hopelessly broke in two upon contact with the beast's hide. A voice whispered to him to aim for the eyes, and so he did - but the harsh gale and the speed of the beast prevented any solid hit. With his last arrow, it is said the Sun God himself guided Artorias' shot, as he released the bowstring the arrow shot forth with golden light, piercing into the right eye of the beast. Letting out a great howl of pain, the wolf staggered as Artorias capitalized on the opportunity - leaping down in front of the beast. Turning it's gaze towards Artorias, Artorias made promise not to look it in the eye - and a vicious battle ensued. After the field was set ablaze with the wolf's breath, and upon the loss of both of his broadswords, Artorias grazed the wolf on it's nose. Never facing such opposition before, the wolf retreated into the night. Determined not to fail, Artorias followed the beast with frightening dedication - stumbling upon the den the wolf called home. Figuring by this point that only it's fur was impenetrable, Artorias chased down the vicious beast, killing it by running his spear up through the roof of the canine's mouth. Afterwards, Artorias skinned the beast using one of it's own claws - keeping a pelt of it's invincible fur for himself. Artorias soon after found a litter of wolf cubs - and, feeling remorse for having slain their parent, yet knowing they would only cause more problems in the future if left unkept, brought the young wolves back to Londome. One was gifted to his father, four to the Lord of Londome, and one he kept himself - naming it Setanta in honor of his father, the blacksmith who raised him. Abilities Due to the strip pelt of White Wolf's fur that he kept attached to his armor, Artorias was completely invulnerable to any physical or energy attack on his person. Any attempts to harm him physically would have no effect, failing to even deter him. He was fast enough to practically be capable of teleportation, his afterimage still visible in his original position. As token for his great deeds, the God's granted Artorias five gifts as reward, under the condition that he accepts five geas' which he is never to stray from. *Artorias' could not lie to those elder to him or weaker than him - as he accepted, he was granted a necklace from his patron, the Moon Goddess, which made Artorias impervious to illusions, hallucinations, and deception. He would always inherently know when one was lying to him, and could not be felled by any trick of the mind. *Artorias had to remain faithful to the God's throughout his entire life. Once accepting, Artorias was granted a golden spear from the God of Thunder, alongside a golden bow. When implanted in the ground, Artorias became capable of spawning any number of golden, divine lightning-charged spears wherever he wanted in his immediate vision - able to effortlessly skewer the opponent. The bow permitted that any arrow shot by Artorias would reach it's target no matter the cost - even if that meant redirecting mid-flight. When pouring ki into the spear, he could call forth the fury of the Thunder God himself, an unavoidable attack that blankets the area surrounding the opposition in storm. The spear, when thrown, then strikes the ground with enough power to shake all the lands and all the sea, followed by a blast of unadulterated divine lightning that instantly destroys and levels the surrounding area. The level of this destruction is dependent on how much ki was poured in. A similar effect happened when pouring ki into the bow, allowing a blast of divine lightning to strike wherever his arrow hit. *In exchange for vowing to never break a promise, the God of Time granted Artorias the Eyes of Kali, which allowed him to view any scenario out to it's conclusion, and also the capability to see 30 seconds into the exact future with advanced precognition. *In return for his promise to never refuse any challenge from an opponent who was completely honest to him, the God of War granted Artorias' the innate knowledge to use any weapon he held with perfect, flawless skill and ability. *Finally, in turn for promising never to attack someone who remained unarmed (with the exception of skilled Martial Artists), the God of the Sun granted Artorias a set of seemingly endless, unbreakable chains that could be shortened and elongated at will. These chains would restrain any opponent with ki entirely, both completely dulling their usage of it and continuously sapping it from their person. Trivia *Artorias name and alias, the Abysswalker, are both derived from the character of the same name in the Dark Souls game series. The original Artorias was a renowned knight of the First Lord Gwyn, having a great white wolf companion named Sif. Category:Role-Play Category:Lookout X Category:Pages added by Obito 7900 Category:Mercenaries Category:Rogue Mercenaries Category:Champions